gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Budds
The Budds is the First episode of Season 4 of the amazing world of gumball sequel gumpedia fanon Synopsis Remy tries to find a new best friend with the help of Gumball and Darwin Plot in the skateboard park, Remy is showing how to skateboard, Remy succeeds, leaving Gumball and Darwin amazed, Gumball says he is so good at actions, Darwin says hes boss, Remy thanks them and suggested that he needs to get a third best friends, Darwin agrees, Remy thanks them for the idea but he said he needs to get going, Remy leaves, Gumball thinks that he will come back eventually, the screen dims into darkness, only to find out a solar eclipse is happening, Darwin looks at it with lunar glasses, and reminds gumball that he should be using lunar glasses, Gumball then screams and runs saying 'my eyes' Darwin says weirdo. at the next day, Gumball and Darwin is having an argument about minds getting blown, Gumball says that if peoples mind's explode, they will die, Darwin says exactly, Remy goes to them, Gumball says they had a very long conversation, Darwin says its about minds getting blown, Gumball says flash back, then a flash back is shown about Gumball and Darwin arguing about mind blowing, until Gumball admits that mind blows can kill, Remy says its more of an argument, Both Gumball and Darwin agrees, Remy says ok, Gumball asks if any decision is made, Darwin also, Remy said he just came by to say hi, Remy gives Gumball a goodbye, Gumball said that he'll come again, Darwin agrees, Gumball says i like nachos, Darwin says he doesn't, Gumball says he does, Remy says that he is still there, then Remy leaves, Darwin says moments, Gumball agrees. the next day, Gumball goes to Remy, saying if he is feeling lonely, Remy says that he is not lonely, Darwin walks to Remy, Remy predicts what he is gonna say and says "no i am not lonely, no i am not sad and no i don't have a decision yet, the next week, Remy calls gumball and he said that he is now interested in finding a third, Gumball says ok. Darwin asks to how do they start, Gumball says he knows, Gumball says the first candidate is Leslie, Darwin describes him as a very nice flower, good sense of humor and is a carnivore, Remy says next then moves to the next candidate, Alan, they go to Alan, Darwin describes him as a good man, very kind, very generous but no hands, but he uses his powerful string, Remy says that he isn't comfortable with a balloon, so Gumball introduces Tobias, Darwin describes him as a cool colorful, rich advanced and heavily built jock kind of guy, Remy says this might work out but he says if he wasn't naked. Then, Gumball suggests for Remy to attract friends, Darwin says he needs perfect clothes, in his first outfit, he is wearing an agents suit and a fedora, Gumball says it could be better, in his second outfit he is wearing an orange shirt saying PEACE and the sleeves say LOVE, Darwin insults him by saying "who is the hipster, you, Remy says tomorrow, he will show them his best. The next day, Remy walks to Gumball and Darwin, they're both surprised, Remy is seen wearing a green shirt with an arrow pointing at the bottom,his sleeves say Oklahoma, he has brighter skin like his brother, longer hair, blue pants and shoes, he also has 3 stars on his hair, the middle has the biggest, Remy asks to what do they think, Darwin says awsesome, Gumball says and cool, Darwin says he's bright, Remy says that they shall get some friends. they walk to Cobby, Gumball introduces Remy to Cobby, Darwin says hes an intelligent dog, Remy says that he is smarter than Cobby, Cobby says he's on, Darwin says he is very mature but slightly optimistic, Remy says if Cobby thinks hes master, Cobby says "yea i do"Remy agrees, they walk to the next candidate, Carrie, Darwin says that Carrie is an emo ghost that likes getting friends, Remy says that Carrie has good hair, and a fine personality, Carrie says really, Remy agrees, Remy then gestures at the hallway infront of gumball, Remy says that she is a fine girl, Remy says he likes emo's, Gumball says that it is a Job well done, Remy calls Gumball and Darwin, saying that Carrie agreed to be his friend, they jump and the screen pauses, then plays again, Gumball says that they shall go back to science class, they agree ends Transcript {well} the skateboard park, Remy is with Gumball and Darwin, Remy is showing how to skateboard Remy-and that’s how you skateboard Gumball-wow Darwin-same here Gumball-man you’re so good at stuff Darwin-yea, you are boss Remy-thanks Gumball-I think you need a third best friend Darwin-yea Remy-thanks for the Idea and all but, I need to get going leaves Gumball-im sure he will come back eventually screen dims into total darkness Gumball-hey look solar eclipse Darwin-lunar glassesare you supposed to be using these Gumball-thanks for reminding me screams and runs Gumball-my eyes! Darwin-weirdo next day and Darwin is talking ‘bout something Gumball-so if people’s minds will be blown, um, they will die? Darwin-exactly Remy-what’s up guys Gumball-we’ve had a very long conversation Darwin-about minds getting blown Gumball-flashback flashback is seen Gumball-so if your mind explodes, you live! Darwin-no you die Gumball-live! Darwin-die! Gumball- live! Darwin-if your mind explodes, you can’t do any tasks, so in result, you die Gumball-oh Gumball-oh, when people’s brains explode, they die! Darwin-exactly ends Remy-that is more of an argument Gumball-yep Darwin-yep Remy-ok Gumball-so any decision Darwin-yea, any decision? Remy-nope, I just came here to say hi Remy-well, good bye Gumball-he’ll come again Darwin-yep Gumball-I like nachos Darwin-no you don’t Gumball-yes I do Remy-im still here leaves Darwin-moments Gumball-yep next day goes to Remy Gumball-are you feeling lonely Remy-nope Gumball-ugh walks to Remy Remy-you, no I am not lonely, no I am not sad and no I don’t have a decision yet Darwin-oh you next week Remy-guys, I finally like to get a third Gumball-ok Darwin-how do we start Gumball-I know {finding} Remy-so what Gumball-first candidate, Leslie Darwin-he is a flower, very nice, with a good sense of humor, and he is a carnivore Remy-next Gumball-I know go to Alan Gumball-here, this may be the man you will like, Alan Darwin-he is a good man, very kind, very generous, but he doesn’t have hands, he uses his powerful string Remy-I don’t think im comfortable with a balloon Gumball-next walk to Tobias Remy-who is this? Gumball-this is Tobias Darwin-a cool colorful, rich, advanced, and heavily built jock kind of guy Remy-this might work out Gumball-ok Remy-if he wasn’t naked! walks away Gumball-next {new clothes} Gumball-listen Remy, if you need a friend, you gotta attract them! Remy-ok! Darwin-you need the perfect clothes Remy-great his first outfit, he is wearing somekind of agent’s outfit with a fedora Remy-what you think? Gumball-could be better his second outfit, he is wearing an orange shirt saying PEACE and the sleeves says LOVE Darwin-who look like a hipster, you! Remy-tomorrow, I will show you my best! {new friends} next day looks at Remy surprisingly Gumball-wow Darwin-you’re right is seen wearing a green shirt with an arrow facing down and a sleeve has a color red hexagon with text saying OKLAHOMA, his hair is longer with blue pants, he has shoes and 3 stars, 1 star in the middle is the biggest, and a brighter shade of yellow like his brother Remy-what you think? Darwin-awesome Gumball-and cool Darwin-you’re bright Remy-now let’s get me some friends Gumball-yea! walks to the hallway Remy-wassup! Gumball-hello walk to Cobby Gumball-this Is Cobby! Remy-ok Darwin-an intelligent dog- Remy-I am smarter than you dog brain! Cobby-ok, you’re on! Darwin-he is very mature, but slightly optimistic Remy-you think your smarter! Cobby-yea I do! Remy-ok Gumball-next walk to Carrie Gumball-this is Carrie Darwin-an emo ghost that likes having friends Remy-good hair, fine personality, I think this might actually work out Carrie-really? Remy-yea looks at Gumball, then gestures at the hallway Remy-you are a fine girl, I like emo’s Gumball-well Darwin, that’s a job well done! Darwin-yea Remy-hey guys!, Carrie said, she is now my friend jump and the screen pauses screen plays again Gumball-ok, let’s go back to science class Darwin-good idea ends Trivia * this is the first episode of Season 4 to be released * this is the first time Remy had a redesign * the original name was "The Buddys" Characters Major * Gumball * Darwin * Remy Supporting * Cobby * Carrie Minor * Alan * Sphere Citizens * Tobias * Penny * Carmen * Ocho (Poster) Gallery Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Season 4 Category:Short Fanfictions